


December Bulbs Make January Flowers

by luigifan11



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Gen, Lavernius Tucker Is Bad At Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigifan11/pseuds/luigifan11
Summary: Wash was working the counter at Project Free Seed.Tucker was looking for flowers with Junior, sees what he likes, and does what he does best: Flirt... badly.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, The Meta | Agent Maine & Agent Washington
Kudos: 11





	December Bulbs Make January Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daturacatboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daturacatboy/gifts).



> This was done for the Gift Exchange over on the BaseBook RvB Discord server. I was tasked with doing something Tuckington flavored, so here's something Tuckington flavored.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Salty!

Wash stepped into the employee entrance for his job, grateful for the surge of warmth that greeted him as he opened the door. The heat of the building was welcome in the chill of late December. They had stocked up on plenty of poinsettias at Project Free Seed, and they had a busy season ahead of them with Christmas around the corner.

Maine was the only other person on shift this early in the morning, and he was grateful for that, too. Maine didn’t talk much, but he communicated a lot with body language and sign language and this morning, he didn’t feel like having a spoken conversation. Thankfully, no one really showed up in the earlier parts of his shift. The real traffic started in the afternoon, and that gave him enough time for the caffeine in his coffee to kick in.

Wash handed the other coffee he got to Maine, though it’s more like milk and sugar with a hint of coffee, though he wouldn’t judge. Maine gave a nod in thanks and started tending to the flowers in the back. Wash went to the front and took his spot next to the register to begin his shift.

Thankfully, there were only a few people in the morning. Each one was only there to pick up an order they had already paid for, and then they were gone. That left Wash plenty of time to wake up, clean around the place, check if Maine wanted a break from working in the back, tend to the displays, then get back to the register in time for the next customer to come in.

The next customer came in with a kid holding his hand. He kneeled down and said “All right, Junior. You go look around and see what kind of flowers you wanna give your mom. I’m gonna talk to the person at the register, okay?” The kid nodded before wandering away to look around the store.

The father made his way towards Wash. “Hi, my name is Lavernius Tucker, call me Tucker. I was wondering if you did deliveries?” Tucker ran his hands through his dreads. “Junior wanted to give a gift to his mom for her birthday. And could I get some of the Christmas flowers, too?”

Wash nodded, leaving briefly to grab a pot of poinsettias. When he was ringing them up, Junior walked up and showed Tucker a list of flower names. “That’s quite a lot, Junior. Good job, your mom’ll love your gift. Now, give it to the nice man so he can make it for you.”

Wash took the list Junior handed him and punched in the flowers listed, calculating the cost. “Maine, we have a custom order!” Maine came to the front, getting wide eyes from both Tucker and Junior. Wash handed the list over to Maine. He gave it a once over, gave a grunt and a nod, then started walking back. He was interrupted by a small tug on his pants, however, as Junior tried to get his attention. Tucker panicked for a bit before realizing they were signing to each other. After a bit of back and forth, Maine ushered the little one inside. He signed to Wash “He’s going to help me” and then followed him.

“Is Junior gonna be okay back there? Ain’t there, like, so many things back there that can be hazardous for children?” Tucker had a concerned look on his face as he asked the question aloud. “I wouldn’t worry too much,” Wash tried to reassure, “we don’t keep any dangerous chemicals inside and he’s arguably safer with Maine back there than out front here.”

Tucker breathed a sigh of relief. After the panic was over, a smirk grew on his face. “So, you come here often?” Wash raised a brow at the question while he was ringing everything up. “Um… Yes? Considering I work here and all.” Tucker grew confused for a second. “Right, right, of course…” After a bit of silence, Tucker spoke again. “You know what my favorite flower in here is? Your two lips.”

“Our tulips are quite popular, though I prefer the amaryllis. They represent hard work and determination. Are you interested in flower arrangement? We have classes available after the holidays are over.” Wash didn’t think that Tucker would be interested in something like that, but never judge a book by its cover.

Tucker was confused again. Before he could ask what Wash meant, however, Junior and Maine came back with the bouquet that Junior made. “Thank you for shopping here. Please come again.” After payment and Tucker and Junior left, Wash noticed a phone number on the receipt. How did that get there?

Maine grunted as he looked over Wash’s shoulder to see what he was staring at. “Do you think it might be Tucker’s? Why would he give me his phone number? Think he might be interested in that flower arrangement class I told him about?”

Maine just sighed. “What? Why would he give me his number otherwise?” Wash was genuinely confused at the gesture.

“Flirting. Wants to go out with you.” Maine’s simple response had Wash replaying their encounter in his head again, only now he could see the awkward attempts at flirting Tucker was attempting. It was kinda funny in hindsight. Who knows? Maybe he’d give dating a shot again. For now, he had a shift to finish.


End file.
